Puck's love
by redwindstorm
Summary: Who could put a value on love? And what would you do to get it? Warning sexual content please leave a review let me know how im doing COMPLETE
1. Authors note

Hey everyone this is just a quick note letting you all know that I must give credit where creditis due. I suck at naming characters so you might have noticed that the names of some of my characters are found in stories written by the author known as callicanios she is a friend of mine and has aloud me to use the names. She has also helped out my inner perv by taking my weak attempts and making them better.


	2. Where am i

He woke up cold, stiff and alone and in the dark but he was not worried it was not the first time he woke up like this. It wasn't until he caught the smell of iron and he heard the sound of chains moving that a little fear entered his mind. "Calm down, stupid, thanks to your family iron dose not hurt you anymore all it can do is make it hard to use glamor." A red headed Sidhe said to himself, "Hell, for all I know it could be my mate playing a prank on me. So, by that logic, the keys may or may not be some where near by depends on what kind of ass he wanted to be." Puck said.

He started to feel around hoping the keys were some where with in reach. When he didn't find them he just sat down and attempt to get comfortable around the restraints. Muttering to himself about how anyone in their right mind would have either left along time ago or would have never gotten involved in the first place, but Puck knew that no matter what the two of them would do anything for the other. With just the thought of Ari, the love of his life, he instantly knew that he was home sound asleep. No surprise there, it was getting really close the the Spring Equinox, so Puck didn't blame him at all for being asleep. However, if this was a prank then he could probably blame one of the other brothers he had.

After what felt like hours he finally decided to get up and move around feeling he way around the darkness because, yes, his night vision had improved but it did not help him with it being pitch black. True fear began to fill his mind when his hand caught ahold of what felt like a cage bar. Almost instantly he felt a lump of fear in the pit of his stomach as his mind came to the only explanation it could. This was not a prank, it didn't matter what the cage was made of, every member of his family knew that the one thing he feared above all else, was a cage. Puck knew that no matter how cruel his new found brothers and sisters were none of them would risk taking on their eldest brother. When he is in guard mode brought on by the fact that, Caspian, is his knight.

A small glimmer of hope shined in his mind when that thought crossed his mind but when the rescue never came full panic took over. 'What's going on? Why are they not here? I can't get out myself, I'm trapped! Why have I been abandoned again? What have I done?' He thought over and over again as he fought against the restraints causing them to cut painfully into his wrist and ankles drawing blood. As tears fell from his eyes as he asked himself why, over and over again trying to figure out what he did wrong. Unlike most people, Puck never blamed anyone else for leaving him alone. Why, because ever time he asked for an answer he was always told it was his fault, so he stopped asking and to this day still assumes he must have done something. After what felt like hours, he quit fighting and fell to his knees unable to fight anymore he just curled up in a corner and waited and hoped that someone would find him, anyone, he no longer cared anymore.


	3. 24 hours earlier

"Wakey, wakey, my love ,it 's pretty outside and I want to go do something ,anything with you but you have to wake up." Puck said as he pounced on Ari who was asleep under their forest green bed spread, until he was assaulted by a bright red fox who knew just where to land to wake him up. "Who gave you sugar this early?" Ari growled as he pinned Puck against his bare chest in a hug, earning a quick purr from him. "No one, you know, I get like this when the weather is nice. Day or night." Puck said as he tried to regain his form as a Sidhe so he could return the hug only to find he could not.

"And you're not going to let me change back are you?" He said. "Of course not, if I let you turn back, it just means you will not let me go back to sleep." Ari replied as he scratched him behind the ear. "So, now that you got me up what do you want to do?" He continued with a yawn and running his hand through his raven hair, his normally red eyes had turned a deep blue, reflecting his power over water, now that Puck was in the same room, which now turned Puck bright green eyes a firey red reflecting his primary element of fire. The reason their eyes changed colors was caused by the fact that they are fated mates or "soul" mates.

"I was kind of hoping we could wander about town, maybe see what kind of trouble we could get into. You know, what I normally want to do when I get bored." Puck purred as he rolled over on to his back watching as Ari got up out of bed and headed over to the oak chest of drawers pull out a change of clothing before sitting in chair. Puck waited for Ari to decide if he going to go with him or if he was going to wonder alone. Puck no longer minded if he was alone or not he had found his real home and people who loved him and cared about him, something he had not had for hundreds of years. Not since the trod between the realms was locked and now even if he was standing in a room alone he never felt alone anymore. After about twenty minutes he got his answer about wether he was going to get into trouble alone or with his sexy partner in crime when he felt the spell that held him stuck in his fox form lift and saw Ari waiting for him in the door way.

The two of them spent hours playing as many pranks as they could on anyone who was unlucky enough to cross their path. Both of them followed a kind of unspoken rule that all true tricksters follow tricks are meant to be fun for both the trickster and the victim no true harm is to be done. Puck was in the middle of setting up his next trick when Ari told him that he was going back home and back to sleep. After exchanging a quick kiss Puck was left on his own to finish this last trick before he when home and took his own nap, little did he know he would never make it back home.


	4. Present

Meanwhile back at the palace,

A man with blonde hair, of average height and well built frame,paced the length of one of palace's many hallways muttering to himself getting more and more irritated. His red eyes fixed on the ground. "My lord Caspian is everything alright you seem irritated?" the servant that had been all but assigned to him asked. "No. Something is wrong. Go wake Ari up and tell him to meet me in my room." Caspian said with a small growl as he disappeared into his room. The young servent look at the closed door in disbelief.

About thirty minutes later a rather pissed off looking Ari busted into the room leaving the door wide open from where he had kicked it in. His red eyes narrowed and with a growl "You better have a dam good reason for sending someone to wake me up."

"Where is Puck?" Was the only response Ari got out of his still paceing eldest brother. After a quick thought, Ari realized that he could not find his Sidhe. "I..I don't know unless he somehow got himself drugged I should be able to find him. Why do you ask?" Ari said sitting down.

"Because about two hours ago I felt a wave of fear, his fear and now it is gone I can not find him either." Caspian growled. It's one thing to confuse a fated mate ability to find one another but some how finding a way to keep a Knight from finding his Lord was un heard of. Nothing like this had ever happened and he planned to find out who took Puck and rip them apart.

Back in the dark.

Puck began to shake, with what he did not know. His ears pick up the sound of something moving in the darkness followed by a dim light and voices. "I have something I thing you will like My lord, something that is truly one of a kind." a voice said out of the darkness. The soft light landed on Puck cause him to hiss a little in pain, which told him he had been locked in the dark for at least two hours.

"That is not who, I think it is it" another voice said sounding very excited. "Yes My lord he is indeed the former Summer Trickster, Prince Ari mate and Prince Caspian charge" the first voice said. "I want him for my own, name your price I'll pay anything to have something so rare for my own." The second voice started. "Also how have you kept his Knight from finding him, I thought they could always find their charge" the voice continued. "I stumbled across a long forgotten spell that once casted will blind all who are bound to a single person making them unable to track that person using the bond. It was difficult to cast and even harder to test that is why he is alone until now, I had to make sure it worked" the first voice said.

The two continued to talk as they began to walk away, Puck wanted to call out to them and beg to be let go but he found he could find his voice or the will to move. He had heard the voices but they spoke in a language he did not understand. "Why am I here? what did I do wrong?" He managed to whisper to himself, he was cold, hungry, and scared. Shortly after the two with the light left the smell of warm food caught his nose. "I was sent here by my Master to make sure you got something to eat." a soft female voice came from out of the dark. There was only two kinds of critters that Puck knew of that could see in the pitch black one was what both his mate and Knight are vampires, and the other being feariys version of werewolves.

A small but strong critter called a werecat, they live in darkness, no one really knows a lot about them other then they are strong and shift shape. He heard a plate get sat down and the sound of foot steps retreating. He found what she had left behind by smell alone and quickly ate every last crumb. Some people would think he was crazy for just accepting the food with out question but he knew there was only one person that could kill him and keep him dead and that was his mate. After eating Puck tried to stand up so he could try and calm himself down a little and to think but he found himself falling asleep. "Dam it! Laced with drugs of course I should have known!" he thought as sleep over took him once again.


	5. Let the hunt begin

"What.. What do you mean you felt a wave of fear from him and now now you don't feel anything" Ari all but whispered he was not sure how to react he hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind none of them staying long enough to be possessed. He could tell by the way his brother was moving what his plan was and that was seek and destroy he didn't even need to read his mind to know that but the biggest question was how do they find Puck? Who had him? Why did they want him? What kind of condition was he going to be in when they did find him? All these questions raced through his mind.

"I don't know why I can't find him or even how it is possible we need to find out what the hell is going on and who took him and why." Caspian growled "no body and I mean no body takes any member of my family and gets way with it." He continued to growling. Before either one of them could say or do anything the door opened revealing a woman with long pink hair with a purplish red eyes.

"Has either one of you two seen Puck I would like to use him as a pack mule to get a few things from Feairy." Yuki started until she looked at her two brothers "What's going on?" She asked. Both boys glanced at each other and with a quick nod told her what they had just found out "What?" Was the only response they got. "Get some supplies we are going hunting" was the last thing they heard from Yuki before she left the room leaving both boys to scramble to complete the task they have been given from the former but still very powerful vampiric queen.


	6. A new home?

Puck woke to again darkness but this time the heavy chains were gone but the cage was still there it was still made of iron. "The air smells different, smells sweet almost like some kind of noble household but it dose not smell like one I know of" Puck thought to himself as he slowly sat up he wrist and ankles felt sore and bruised from where the chains had dug in.

"Your awake finally if your wondering why your still in the dark it's the only way I can see you truly see you and you are beautiful all the colors around you and that deep fated blue oh how I wish it was for me." A voice purred from the darkness.

"Who and what are you do not know of any critter that can only see in the dark." Puck growled trying again to scan the darkness hoping to find some source of light that would allow him to see.

"It matters not what I am just that you are now mine willing or not I'll give you some time to decide just remember this at least I will stay by your side,I will never leave you alone. I will take your fear of this darkness and help you embrace it,help you come to love it." The voice purred softly in his ear, as what felt like a hand ran through his hair and down his spine.

"I will never be yours I'm happy and wanted where I'm at nothing you can do or say will make me think otherwise." Puck growled back as he attempted to grab the hand only to find it gone. Again a small glimmer of hope shined in his mind. "I would be not have been able to say that if it was not true" he thought.

"Is that hope I see? Shining around you well we will see how long that last. Every single one of my pets bends to my will in time." The voice said as it left once again leaving Puck alone. "Please my love don't forget about me don't leave me alone again. I don't think this time my mind will stay intact, please hurry

I'm scared" he thought to himself as he looked out into the darkness wishing that the iron cage was made of something else then he could at least give himself some light if nothing else.

Curling up on the cage floor once again he heard the sound of food being left for him but this time he made no move closer. For once since the start of spring he was not hungry he just curled in on himself tighter and wished once again that his rescue would come.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Yuki asked turning to Ari with a murderous look in her eyes. "Last I saw him he was setting something up by one of the fruit stalls, he's was perfectly fine when I left" Ari said as he took the lead to the last place he had seen his precious treasure. He hoped that who ever had him was dumb enough not to cover their tracks and that it would not take long to find him.

"My lady, my lords what can I help you with today?" The vendor asked as soon as the three of them walked up. "where is Puck?" Yuki asked the look in her eye never changed. "My lady last I saw him he had just finished playing a trick on one of my more bothersome customers, I thanked him by giving him a bundle of his favorites. He left shortly after muttering something about cuddling if he shared. But that was the last time I saw him I swear I swear." The vendor said not making eye contact with any of them.

"He telling the truth I can see it in his mind if it wasn't for the fact he is missing I would be laughing about the trick." Ari said with a matter of fact tone. A quick flash of rage followed by sorrow in his eyes was the indication that Ari did in fact feel emotions but the way he stood told a different story all together.


	7. False hope

Puck stretched and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Wait blankets? Was all that a dream?" He thought as rolled over only to get a face full of hair. He laughed a little to him self as he pulled Ari closer to him resting his head at the base of his neck and as much as he tried to stop it a single tear fell.

"Puck what's wrong."? came a sleepy reply to the tear. "I had a nightmare but I'm ok now I know it was not real your here and I can see the moon light." Puck said snuggling as close as he physically could tightening his grip.

With one fluid motion he found himself pulled close in an equally tight of grip. "Now my love what have I told you about dreams that involves me leaving you." Ari said playfully running his fingers through Pucks hair and making direct eyes contact with him. "Not to pay any attention to them they are just the last of my fears trying to hold on." Puck said with a yawn he was finding it really hard to stay awake and it didn't help that Ari knew exactly how to get him to go back to sleep. "Goodnight my love." Was the last words he heard before falling back to sleep.

"Did you enjoy your dream my pet?" The voice purred in his ear waking Puck back to the darkness. "Did you know that you purr in your sleep?" The voice continued.


	8. Dream to nightmare

Puck jumped back from the voice in full panic when he realized that he had woke up from the dream and was still in the nightmare. "Wake up Robin wake up come on this has to all be a bad dream." Puck said to himself digging his nails into the palm of his hand hard enough that blood began to fall from the wound. "Stop that my pet hurting yourself and that is no fun." The voice said gently taking hold of his hand and carefully uncurled his fingers.

"Looks like you still have that bad habit." The voice said as Puck felt his captor run his hand over the palm of his hand. His fingers lingering over the scars. It was true he did have a nasty habit of digging his nails into the palm of his hands to either snap himself out of something or when he was trying to control his temper, but how would he know this?

"So warm I forgot that a Summer Fea's blood is so warm no wonder he loves you." Again the voice purred. Puck felt a claw drag across his palm drawing more blood earning a growl out of him.

"I'll get you to purr for me the same way you purr for him, but for now I'll leave you alone." The voice said the sound of fabric being torn and the feeling of the fabric being tied around his hand.

It was not long after he left that Puck began to feel uncomfortably warm almost as if someone had began to find all the little spots that drive him sensually crazy "That's why he scratched me, his claws were dipped in some kind of drug, this is what he meant by willing or not" Puck growled to himself fighting the desire to give in and let the poison fill his mind with a lustful haze.


	9. Lust

It did not take long for Puck to strip himself in and attempt to stop his clothes from brushing against him. Thanks to the drug that was in his system even the smallest movement shot a wave of pure ecstasy through his body moaning at the lightest motion, making doing anything next to impossible.

Before he could do anything he felt the hands of his captor wrap around gently around his shoulders. Puck tried to growl and pull away but his body betrayed him and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"I think I will give you a taste." The voice again purred in his ear as his hand slowly made its way down Puck's chest causing him to whimper out again. His hand continued its slow pace until it brushed against his fully erect member, earning what sounded almost like a purr. "Do you want something my pet, my sweet, sweet pet?" The voice purred as he began the move his hand up and down at a painfully slow pace. As he watched the aura around Puck turn to from the fated blue to the hypnotic metallic blue of lust as his body also began to respond.

"Please, please, I don't like to be teased like this, please go faster please." Puck whimpered and begged. He no longer cared that it was pitch black he no longer cared that he was afraid, thanks to whatever he was drugged with, all he cared about now was the lust and the waves of ecstasy that continued the slam his body and mind.

The hands teased him more as gentle touches grazed against the bare skin on his inner thighs, tracing circles into his sweat. "Beg." The deep voice commanded.

Puck shuddered at the command but obliged. "Please, I need this, it's becoming painful… I need more."

The voice laughed manically as bright almost lime green eyes gleamed in the pitch darkness, "What do you want most?" He seductively hissed as he used his fingertips to just barely run against his skin, from his hips to his neck. "I'll tell what I want to hear you purr for me… And only me."

Puck hung his head in shame, knowing if his mate could see him now he would surely forsake him. "You… I want you…" He muttered defeatedly under his breath. "I can't take it anymore… I'm sorry, Ari."

The cage door popped open and slowly slung open. "Only if you play by the rules…" The voice purred from the darkness.

Pucks ears perked and watched the door move as if it were in slow motion. "I'll do what you want." He called out, knowing

this may be his only restitution of freedom. He slowly approached the cage door and stepped out of it. Standing up straight and stretching his hands up as high as he could.

He felt a sharp grappling sensation around his wrists, the drug steadily coursing through his veins made it impossible not to moan out in ecstasy. The deep voice softly laughed as puck was dragged deeper into the darkness and pushed against a wall. His back could feel the cold brick behind him. His captor leaned in and whispered, "I will make you love me." He seductively sighed into his ear and he tenderly ran his tongue along the ridge of Puck's ear.

Gasping for air, Puck could feel warm hands upon his member once again that moved slow at first and began to pick up pace at the sound of his moans and pleas. Biting his own lip until he could taste the metallic liquid only drew his captor in for an aggressive kiss to which he was turned around so he was facing the wall.

"Beg for it, beg for me to be inside of you." The voice demanded.

Puck groaned out. "Oh, Gods, don't make me wait any longer, please, I need you to be one with me, please. Ravage my body as you see fit, I beg you… I want you. No, I need you." Pushing his forehead against the wall spreading his legs a little hoping to entice his lover into giving into his desires.

Puck could feel the lips of the one he desired against the back of his shoulder blade. "That'll do I suppose." Then a sharp pain from his rear. This erotic agony made him scream out, his lover took no pity and began thrusting in and out of him like a rag doll. He could feel his hair being yanked so that he was looking straight up into what might be the ceiling.

He could no longer tell what pain was what fear was everything was pleasure everything was lust. He begged for more feeling his submissive side begin to give way to his more wild side it would not be long before the tables were turned and he took control.

"If you're not careful you won't live long enough to hear me purr I will tear you apart." Puck growled, feeling empowered pushing against the wall and toppling the two of them over. Puck now leaning over his new toy. "I want to hear you beg this time… I want you to scream my name." They both smiled excitedly at each other.

Puck leaned in a bit his pinned lover on the collar bone making the young man moaned in gratification. Puck took this time to pin him by the shoulders and kiss him roughly forcing his tongue in the other mans mouth muffling any sounds coming from him. Then grabbing ahold of the opposing males genitals Puck squeezed with little to no mercy.

His captor arched his back and cried out a name that made Puck cringe on the inside, "Oh, Robin! More!"

Only pausing long enough to register what the young man had called him but continuing not to raise suspicion. "Very few still call me by that name..." Puck was pulled down to meet the other mans forehead. In very close proximity of him he searched the gentle eyes, "I remember... Your eye color. A friend of mine has very similar eyes."

Puck was shoved off of him, trying to grasp himself and stabilize he grabbed a sheet from the window. The moon light lit his tall, muscular frame, laying in the floor looking up at someone who could easily be mistaken for Adonis. Puck could no longer contain himself and lunged to him, "What can I call you? How can I call the name of the one who satisfies my every desire, if I don't know his name? How can I love you if I don't know you?"

Hugging the mans thigh and slowly traveling his hand north to the gluteal region making a smile curl on his lips, "Enai."

Puck looked up at him, "an-nigh?" The young man nodded. Puck pondered the possible language.

Enai bent over, his muscles flexing and extending in the moonlight. Puck looked up and raced to his feet and slammed Enai to the wall. "Then I will bend you to to my will, Enai." He growled into his ear and ran his fingernails down Enai's back breaking skin causing him to cry out in lustful gluttony.

"Make me yours, I've always been yours for the taking!" He managed between breaths.

With a sadistic smile Puck plunged himself into his new found partner and began to rock their bodies in passionate, sensual fluid movements. Enai threw his head back onto Puck's shoulder, "Oh Robin..." He sighed out passionately.

Puck bit Enai on the shoulder drawing copious amounts of blood earning a pained cry from his partner in lust and pain.


	10. Stuck

Back with the hunt

"Anything from either of you yet?" Yuki asked and growled when both of her brothers shook their heads

She was going to destroy who or what had Puck. She did not buy his freedom from the summer court and by doing so earned his loyalty just to have someone steal him from her family.

"Whoever took him pick an interesting time to do so. And had to be watching him to know that he most likely going to be alone around the start of spring when Ari is asleep." Caspian said looking at his youngest brother as he fought to stay wake.

He was pretty sure it was pure will power and anger that kept the spring exquanx from knocking him out.

"Do you want to stop?" Caspian asked walking up to Ari who was leaning against a tree once again fighting to stay awake. "No I don't I want what is mine back" Ari growled.

"You will be no use if we were to find him today. We will stop while you sleep we will make a plan." Yuki said turning to them. Ari opened his mouth the say something but the look on his sister's face told him that it would be better to just do what she said with out a fight. As much as he wanted to continue and find Puck she did have a point he would be powerless to help.

With a quick nod he slid down to where he was sitting with his back against the tree and closed his eyes and sleep quickly took him. "Who ever has him better hope that they just give him back un harmed and better not be there if they wish to live pass the day." Yuki growled as she to sat down.

Little did anyone know that time was not on their side.


	11. What?

The soft light from the rising full moon shined on the surface of a lake turning it reddish in color. "I'm dreaming, I already know I am." Ari thought to himself as he waited for the tackle he knew was coming. "Mine!" Was the only warning he got before Puck tackled him causing both of them to fall into the water. "Well hello, my love, and how are you doing?" Puck asked trying to get out of the water. "I'm fine but you look a little wet" Ari said pulling a laughing Puck deeper into the water.

They played in the lake until the moon reached the midnight position. "Puck? You know I will never abandon you, ever." Ari said as the two of them laid on the beach "Yes, I know, just like I will never leave. Where did this come from? What do you know that I do not?" Puck replied sitting up with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Relax my love, there is nothing wrong." Ari said pulling him close and listened as Puck began to purr. Ari continued to watch the sky and listening to Puck's purrs, a slight movement out of the corner of his eye caught his full attention.

"Who's there? It's not very wise to be sneaking around someone like me." He said turning to the tree line, his eyes landing on a lengthy young boy with a slight tan with almond colored hair. The boy walked to the edge of the lake staring into the water he casted no reflection back. A memory. His eyes widened "I know you..."

Ari eyes flew open catching the full brunt of the setting sun, "Mokota!" He half whisper half growled to himself, as he stood up. "Ready to go?" Yuki asked turning to face him with Caspian at her side. The three of them set off once again, with Ari trailing behind lost in thought "Why? Why now am I remembering him after all these years? What part does he play? Am I going to have to do something I'm going to regret?"

"Keep up will you, we will leave you behind." Caspian voice came from some where in front of him. Ari shook his head and caught up to his siblings. "I'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	12. Short on time

The feel of soft blankets was the first thing Puck felt again this naked skin. The smell of blood was the thing he was aware of. "You never did purr for me but that's ok what I did got from you will do for now." The voice of his captor whispered as he felt arms pull him close.

A pained whimper escaped Puck's lips bringing with it the memories of what he could only guess was the night before. "Why?" Was the only thing puck could say to the one who held him

"Because I have always wanted you ever since we were kids, but even then I could see that it was never meant to be. So I took fate into my own hands it took a while to do but I finally found a way." He said his voice bordering on insanity. "Now all I have to do is wait just a little longer and you will forget all about Ari and I'll have you all to myself."

Puck knew he was right he could already feel his memories fading "I'm loosing him again and I once again can't stop it." Puck thought to himself as he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was not the black darkness that he had expected, instead he saw a small lamp that was covered by a thick cloth, making the light gentle.

Slowly and carefully Puck sat up and began to look around, the room was small with very little furniture almost like the room Puck had before he moved to the palace full time. The bed he was sitting on was the largest thing in the room.

It was simple queen size bed with a oak frame. The head board is what caught his attention. "This is not oak this is a type of pine found only in the Wyld woods" Puck thought to himself as he ran his hand over it using his glamer to ask the wood to reveal it secrets.

Upon running his hands over one spot in particular he noticed what looked like childish carving. His studied them and noticed that the carving were not pictures but names. Pucks eyes widen when he read the faded names.

"I never knew you had those kind of feeling" he said turn to meet a pair of green eyes, not quite the same shade as his but sill just as stunning. "You never bothered to noticed" The owner of the green eyes said almost sad like. "Come here." Puck replied pulling him into a hug feeling him relax against his chest.

"If it's not to much to ask, love, can I get something to eat? I don't know about you but after the night we just had I'm starving." Puck asked running his hand through his captor... No his loves mocha colored hair.

"I guess that's possible. Yeah." The man replied hesitating a little, but after receiving the promise that Puck was going to still be at least in the room when he came back he left to go retrieve something for both of them to eat.

"It's really working he is starting to love me and not him just a few more days and he will have forgotten him entirely, even if he dose come looking for him it won't matter." He said to himself as he walked to kitchen.

Back with the hunt

The three of them caught wind of a black market vendor who might have some information on where they might find Puck. "My lady, My lords, how may I help you this fine night?" The vendor at the stall asked looking up from what she was doing her Amber eyes just visible under her black hair, she had what looked like cats ears sticking out. She wore a leather slave collar around her neck. "Is your Master around little one? We have some questions we would like to ask him." Yuki asked in a gentle voice.

"He will be back in a about a half hour, My lady, would you like something while you wait?" She asked. All three of them shook their heads before taking a seat on a bench near the stall.

"I have never seen anything like her before what is she?" Caspian asked leaning his head back looking at the sky. "She is something called a werecat not much is known about them other then the can see in pitch darkness and shift shape. They are native to Feairy, me and puck use to try and hunt them when we were kids." Ari replied with a small smile. Thinking about how they two of them set every kind of trap they could think of to catch one only to be out smarted. They would limp back to the Summer Court covered in small cuts and bruises tired and hungry.

Ari was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice until Caspian all but pushed him of the bench to get his attention that the owner of the stall was back.

"My Lady, My Lords, how can I he..." The vender started till his eyes fell on Ari and Caspian. His face went pale and his whole body began to shake. "Looks like we are in the right place, now tell us where is he?" Ari growled grabbing him by the front of his shirt pulling over the counter and slamming his body against the nearest wall pinning him.

"You might just want to tell him what he wants to know or he will rip it from your mind and leave you a drooling mess." Caspian replied with a smart ass tone. As he pulled out a dagger and began to clean under claws as he watched a sadistic smile slowly creep across Ari face.


	13. info

The venders eyes fell on Yuki who was just standing next to the stall. "I would stop staring at me and look back at him and tell him what he wants to know." Yuki said watching the vendors eyes turn back to meet Ari's "Where is he? This is the last time I will ask nicely before I start tearing through your mind layer by layer" Ari growled menacingly.

"I...I... No longer know where he is at My Lord I only had him in my possession for a short time. My cat would know who bought him not I." He said trying to avoid making eyes contact.

Ari moved his free hand to grip the man around the neck and tighten his grip with every word. "How stupid do you think we are? No successful merchant, no matter what he or she is dealing in, would ever let a slave handle such a profitable deal." A gagging sound was all that the man could make.

About two seconds after Ari started to choke the life out of him a huge wave of power flooded the small square. "Ari that is enough we need him alive, for now if you kill him you kill the werecat as well and think about how Puck would react to finding out that you kill an innocent girl who was probably nice to him." Yuki said.

Ari turned to confront his sister, but as he turned he saw what she meant. Around the collar was a phantom hand around the girls neck the exact same way his was around her master's. Dropping the man with what sounded like a squishing sound from where he landed on

his butt. He walked over and carefully looked at the collar, all along the length was a spell meant to inflict the same harm on her that was done to her master up to and including mental harm.

"Well if I can't the information I want how I want I'll just do it this way"Ari thought as he turned his attention back to the girl who was shaking so hard she could barely stand straight. "I'm not going to hurt you I have no reason to do so perhaps we can help each other" he said in a voice that he hoped sounded non threateningly "I can take that collar off but you have to tell or show me any information you have no matter how unimportant you may think it's is" he continued looking the girl in the eye. "You can't free her she belongs to me she owes me a debt." The vendor said from the ground.

"Well what is her debt" Caspian asked placing his dagger next to the mans neck "she owes me her life I took her in when no one else would in exchange she works for me" the vendor said with a smug smile on his face thinking that he had control over the situation until a bright flash of light from around the girl neck showed that the spell on the collar was gone. When the light faded Ari was standing next to the girl supporting her in one hand in the other he held the collar. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention was I not supposed to take this off?" Ari asked with a innocent look on his face.

"Well her life belongs to us in return you get to keep yours a life for a life." Yuki said as they walked off leaving the vendor doing an impression of a fish.

Once the four of them left the market place it didn't take long for the young werecat to spill everything she had overheard or had first hand knowledge of a the deal involving Puck. "When was the last time you got a good meal and a full nights sleep" Yuki asked it didn't matter how pissed off she was about someone taking him the healer side of her could not over look the sorry state the girl was in.

"Yuki go ahead and take her home we will bring you the one who has him to face you ok" Caspian said he could see the internal debate. Carefully taking the young one by the hand and with a gentle words Yuki headed back to the palace leaving her brothers to hunt alone.


	14. Found

Enai watched from the door way holding a tray of food watching as Puck walked around the room. "He is even more stunning now then his was growing up and in a few more hours he will be all mine." he thought to himself. As he watched he noticed that Puck had found a pair of pants and was looking for more clothes, muttering to himself.

Enai heard something about him being cold. with a small laugh from the door he caught Pucks attention. "Oh hi love I hope you dont mind but I got cold and I raided the dresser" Puck said scratching the back of his head. "Its ok Robin my love I forgot you get cold easy." Enai said putting the tray down and pulling out short sleeve shirt that was a deep emerald green. After getting dressed the two of them curled up under a blanket and ate breakfast.

"Enai I hate to ask but is there anyway that we could sit outside its Spring and from what I can sence it beautiful outside" Puck asked looking him snuggling closer. After quick moment of hesitation he agreed the spell that kept anyone from finding him was still in full effect so he saw no reason to continue keeping Puck locked inside any longer and even if Ari was able to find them, Puck would not remember him any way.

After finishing getting cleaned up after breakfast, Enai lead Puck to the front door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to a moonlit garden filled entirely with Pucks fav. flowers that would he could get to grow outside of Feariy up to and including a winter apple tree, his fav. fruit. "Wow its beautiful!" Puck gasped as he stepped out the door. The moment he crossed the treshhold he was instently grabbed by a man with blond hair and standing next to him was a shorter man with raven hair.

"Your too late Ari he has no clue who you are anymore he is mine now" was all that was said

Ari just stood there his expression changed from wanting to rip the man standing next to his beloved apart but when saw who had him shock was the only thing that he could express other than his hair which was now a mocha color and he was no quite as lengthy like he had finally grown into his body, but there was no mistaking him.

"Mokota why, why would you take him." was all he could say.

"You never noticed the way I watched him growing up, you never cared at all no one did, I never had a chance to make my own move because of you. You would always in the way. I love him I always have but how could I could I compare to you. A prince." Mokota started his words quickly becoming incoherent with the occasional mad laugh.

Ari looked over at Puck who was fighting to get out of Caspian's arms. "He really doesn't remember us if he did he would know that all he has to do is order him to let him go. Some kind of drug?" Ari thought as he tried to read pucks thoughts only to find a blackish haze over it and he could here a faint cry for help through it. "There is still hope!"

Ari thought turning his attention back to Mokota and again extended his gift to read his thoughts and what he found was pure obsession was all he found and a driving desire almost unnatural. Ari quickly pulled out of his mind shacking his head trying to clear it.

"Whats the matter?" Caspian asked in a whisper as he tried to hold on to Puck who was fighting him with everything he had the only thing that stopped him from going into Guard mode was the fact that his instinct were confused. Part of him wanted to rip the other man apart but because his charge was not in fear of his life he could do nothing other then just stand there and hold on to him.

"We need to get them both back home that is not the friend we grew up with, at least not mentally, and there is something clouding Pucks mind causing him to forget about us. Lets hope Yuki knows how to help both of them." Ari said walking over to Caspian and carefully taking out of his arms watching as a red tent slowly crept into the bright green. "Come on lets go home and yes he can come too" Ari said extending his hand to Mokota who walked over and grabbed Puck pulling him close. and growled at him.


	15. 2 hours earlier

Two hours earlier

"Well, she wasn't much help as far as finding a location and description. I mean how many people have have green eyes and mocha colored hair?" Ari questioned pacing. The information they had gotten had lead them to the edge of what looked like a large garden that if it wasn't for the fact that it was too well maintained, it could have easily been mistaken for a wild one.

"I don't understand why she would tell us he was here other than this garden there is nothing here no buildings no sign of life outside of the wild life I'm not sensing him or anyone for that matter what about you, little brother?" Caspian asked as he watched him pace. He knew that this whole thing had him worked up it had so long since the last time any member of their family had seen him so happy and almost carefree. Yes, the two of them had only reunited about two years ago but they had grew up together. They were each other's first love.

The two of them wander around the garden for about an hour before both of them since Puck present really close by only about maybe fifty feet away, and behind them. Turning around they saw two men standing in what looked like a door way. Neither one of them was looking at them. The moment that Puck stepped out of the door way in one quick movement that was too fast to see Caspian had grabbed him and pulled him close.

Now

"There is no point in growling at me, I am planing on taking both of you home with me and keeping you both." Ari said putting an arm around each of them, and slowly started back to the palace and away from the "void". "I can't wait until we are far, far from this place." Ari thought with a shutter. The four of them headed back to the palace. Once back they were instantly meet at the door by Yuki. "Did you find him? Where is he? Is he ok?" She asked pushing past her brothers and grabbing Puck into a crushing hug. "Um, My Lady, who are you?" Puck asked looking from her to Mokota. "What did you do to him?" Yuki snarled as she released Puck and grabbed the front of Mokota's shirt growling physic energy building around her almost to the point where it was visible to those who can't see pyschic energy.

"Yuki, Puck has been drugged and I'm pretty sure there is something wrong with him as well. Right now we need to get the antidote or we will lose the Puck we know." Ari said putting his hand on his sister's shoulder hoping that she did not decide to turn her rage on him. A few moments passed before Yuki released her hold and walked back inside headed toward her healer's ward followed by everyone else. Once inside she took a blood sample from both Puck and Mokota then began to run a number of test to see if she could not find the antidote.

As she waited for the results she watched Ari pace the length of the ward, glancing at Puck and Mokota curled up on one of the beds together. She knew that seeing Puck with someone else with no memory of him had be painful for her brother, normally she would have kicked him out, but she had a feeling that it would be better for both of them once the hold on Pucks mind was broken for him to be there. "I'm sorry little brother, I can't stand to see you like this, now that you have found happiness." She thought.

After about half hour later she got the results, she felt her heart fall. According to the test only a combination of the antidote and the one who drugged him blood there was no way to release the hold, and the worst part was it was time sensitive. They had no idea how long this drug had been in his system, or how long it took for the drug to take full effect, or what that effect would be.

"Ari, I need to talk to you." Yuki said pulling him aside. "What's wrong, do you know how to help him?" Ari asked a small glimmer of hope shined in his eyes, that only made the news Yuki held in her hand so much harder to tell him. She her herself was not entirely sure if they could save Puck, she knew that if they could not say save their beloved Sidhe, that not only would they lose him but Ari as well, more if the broken heart lead to his mind breaking as well.

After taking a deep breath, she told him what she had learned. "Do you think you can push pass Mokota's madness and find where he has the antidote? With any luck he has it on him or we could make it." Yuki said.

"I could try but depending on what caused it I could also get pulled into it as well." Ari said as he turned and headed over to the bed.


	16. into the mind

As Ari approached the bed where Mokota and Puck were, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "Puck can you please move over to the other bed there is something I need to do to Mokota to help him but you need to move." Ari asked. With a quick assuring glance,Puck got up and sat on the other bed. Ari moved in and took Pucks place making him self comfortable. Slowly he placed one hand on each side of his head, taking a deep breath closing his eyes, picturing a door way in his own mind using his gift he began to slowly and carefully entered mokota's mind.

"No shielding thats unusual everyone whether they know it or not has some kind of "keep out" defense in place its basic instinct to protect it self, and his is gone it no longer exists." Ari thought to himself stepping through the to door into the other man's mind, As he turned around he saw a hallway filled with pantings.

"A hallway? His madness should have tried to over whelm me, but there is none here and that hallway is neat and organized. Well in any case is a place to start." he thought walking down the hall. It was filled with pantings of what looked like his memories, he stopped and looked at one of the paintings it was one of the three of them hanging out by a lake, but something was wrong with it Ari remembered the day in the painting very well.

Ari reached out and touch the frame and by doing so the panting was brought to life. The memory was of the first time the tree of them went swimming in Feariy and Puck had brought them to a small lake where they played until they could hardly stay awake before they headed home, but for some reason in this version had Ari all but removed from the memory his younger self was a phantom in the painting.

As he continued to walk down the hall he saw more and more altered memories that removed or tried to remove every one else in the memory except for Mokota and Puck, some even looked like they were false things that could not have happened. "Whoever got inside your mind old friend really did a number on you, but I'll have to worry about that later for now." He said as he continued to walk down the hall. Slowly the hall began to get brighter and more twisted to form a single room that was just cover with pictures of Puck from the time they had met till now.

"Who are you? Get out! He is mine and your trying to take him from me!" a very familiar voice said from behind him. "There you are old friend I was just admiring your collection." Ari said turning to meet to see Mokota standing behind him with a wild crazed look in his green eyes. The clothing if you could even call the scraps of cloth, clothing were just hanging on by threads. His hair was multiple lengths, he all around looked like a wild man. "Well I have found the madness, just now how I was expecting it to look" Ari though to him self watching Mokota.

"You look like someone has been forcing you to act this way, against your nature, you were never really the possessive one of the three of us, but now look at what someone has done to you." Ari started he had hoped that by talking to Mokota's inner self that the room would change to fit the conversation like it would normally do when he met the inner self of some who's mind he entered with peaceful intentions.

When it did not he knew that he was after they had gotten the antidote to save puck's mind he was going to have to undo another 's work. "Your hurting him Moa with the drug you gave him it hurts him you have already done something he fears to give it too him or do you not remember." Ari said useing a childhood nickname as he waved his hand and pulled two painting out of the room. the first was that of again the three of them this time they were laying in a clearing in the Wyld woods looking at the stars. With a quick touch Air brought the memory to life.

"What do you fear the most above all else Robin other then well iron?" the younger version of Moa asked turning on his side to look as Puck. "A cage, being locked in a cage the Sidhe although we can be civilized are still wild and free the Summer Court more than the Winter most of us fear our freedom getting taken from us by being put in a cage." the younger Puck said never looking away from the sky.

After Puck's response the memory stopped playing and Ari started the next one, this time it was of Puck in the house where they had found the two of them. Puck was scared and locked in a cage to the point that if Moa's mind had not been altered he would have cared about the fact that the aura around him was bright almost neon white, purr raw fear. Ari watched as Moa's inner self's eyes widen he had never noticed. the memory kept playing until after he dosed Puck with the drug to force him to lust for him you can never truly force someone to love another. even through the metallic blue you could still see the fear of being in the cage laced around it.

"See what the drug did to him I need the cure to help him if you really love and care for him, you would see that what you are doing is hurting him he will still have feeling for you even after we give him the cure. please tell me where it is and together we can save the one you love." Ari said in a gentle tone.

Ari held his breath, the way Moa's mind had been set up if he choose to attack him he would have no way to defend himself and if Moa landing what would normally be a killing blow he would shatter Ari's mind. a few tense moments passed before something that could almost pass for sanity returned to the room in the form of a small child sitting in the corner looking at him. the younger Moa waved him over never breaking eye contact. Ari carefully walked over to him keeping one eye on the wild one.

"He keeps the cure in his pocket don't tell him I told you he will just get mad. I'v got to go bye Ari it was nice to see you again." the child said just before he vanished leaving Ari alone agin with the current Moa, who sometime while Ari was talking to his younger self had began to pace around the room all the while watching either Ari or the memories on the wall. "That was interesting." was all Ari said before he carefully headed back down the hallway leaving the wild Moa to his pacing, and back into his own mind. "I'll help in anyway I can to help heal your mind."

After returning to his own mind Ari blinked a couple of times before reaching into Moa's pocket and pulling out a small vile filled with a golden blue liquid. they knew they had the right item when Moa made an attempt to snatch it back his eyes full of fear, as Ari handed the vile to Yuki who waited with a what remanded of the blood sample she had taken earlier and watched as she mix the two together then injected it into Puck's arm.


	17. detox

It took only a few minuets for the antidote to take affect. Puck curled up into a ball on the bed holding his head whimpering in pain. Ari went to go comfort him but was stopped by Yuki who pulled him aside. "I know you want to go comfort him but I'm not entirely sure what would happen if someone else who has romantic feelings for him touched him. For all we know you might transfer the effects of the drug to you, but instead of him loving you because he wants too and both of you are happy. You could end up having him trying to deal with both real and false feelings and loose the Puck you know and love forever." Yuki said not looking away from the Sidhe curled up on the bed in pain.

What she was not telling him was that she wasn't even sure if the got the antidote in time or the fact that she didn't know what state Pucks mind would be in once it had run its course. "You don't know if the antidote will even work do you?" Caspian whispered in her ear, she nodded confirming his statement. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, with little to know change dinner came and went uneaten by any of them.

Ari paced looking at puck every time he passed the bed he was in. Yuki occasionally checked on Mokota who had to be sedated shortly after they had dosed Puck for everyones safety. Caspian sat between the two beds even thought he was not in guard mode not that he could enter that mode when his charge was safe, he couldn't help but sit watch.

After what felt like days Puck had finally stopped going between screaming and whimpering in pain and collapsed in a sweat covered cover pile on the bed. Yuki rushed over to check on him, carefully drawing a blood sample and ran test. "I have good news and unsure news which do you want first." Yuki said turning to her brothers. "Unsure" Ari replied.

"Well I'm not sure what effects this whole thing will have on his mind, and the good news is the drug is out of his system the antidote as far as I can tell worked but we wont know for sure until he wakes up." Yuki said as she once again saw hope in Ari's eyes.

"Ari so long as I don't get any patient that needs it you may have the bed next to Puck now go take a nap I'll have some food brought up later for all of us but for now you look like your about to collapse, go to sleep." She said in a firm voice and before her brother could say anything she just held up a syringe full of a sedative to show that she was not afraid to make him go to sleep. Slowly he walked over to the bed and laid down and was asleep instantly.

"So, what do you think is going to happen when Puck does wake up?" Caspian asked from his chair massaging his neck unlike Ari he did fall asleep just in the chair. "I don't know I've never seen anything like this used one someone who has found and chosen their fated mate. Used on someone who has only a mate but not his or her fated, they normally just return to normal and forget the whole thing." Yuki said as she headed over to one of the pages who was assigned to the ward.

She ordered that food be brought and that the sample of Pucks blood before and and after the antidote be brought to Istavan's office with a message that he is to analyze it as soon as he can and that she would stop by after Puck was released from the ward.


	18. finding the way out

"Where am I? Whats going on?" Puck thought as he opened his eyes. He found himself standing in front of a large maze much like the one back in the Summer court. "What am I doing here? I want to go home." he said out loud. "With home?" a second voice asked. Puck turn around so fast that he fell on his butt, he know that voice it was the voice of his darker side, Robin.

"You... How are you here." Puck asked.

"Believe it or not you called me here and now that you are back in the palace even in the form I now hold in the waking world I am and always will be a part of you." Robin said calmly heading over and extending his hand to help him up. Once on his feet Puck turn back to the maze.

"What now" Puck asked "We go home you just need to choose what path we choose to get there and you need to pick what home." Robin said taking a few steps into the maze. "And also who you want to go back to." He continued walking to the first fork in the road. Puck hurried to catch up

"What do you mean who I want to go back too that stupid my mate of course." He said once he caught up to Robin at the fork. "And that would be who Ari or Enai" Robin asked turning to him. Robin's green eyes held Puck's for a long time. "Not so easy is it now, thats why you called me here to help, do you know what happened to you?" he asked the dark look in his eyes for the first time was gone replaced with what looked liked pity.

"I remember being in a cage then just lust pure lust but something was wrong it didn't feel natural" Puck said as he started walking down the path that lead to the right followed by Robin who just followed without saying a word. They two of them walked path after path in silence. Robin watch Puck get more and more lost in the maze that the whole ordeal turned his mind into. The path that led him back to Ari was clearly marked with a deep dark blue aura that Robin could see clear as day, but for some reason did not look like Puck could see it.

"If you only ask I am still a part of you my help is still valid if you only ask I can lead you back to your fated mate no mater how much I don't like the fact that I'm no longer need to shield your heart." Robin said as the hit yet another dead end. "What do you mean. your no longer need to shield my heart, are you saying that I need to think with my heart? How very Disney." Puck said a little annoyed this was not the version of his darker side he had to fight back for countless years, he was actually trying to help.

"Yes and no the only thing you need to do is just say your mates name and you will see the path out and home just as clear as I do." Robin said looking once again at the path marked in blue. "Come one Puck I know you can do it don't make him suffer the way you did." Robin thought they both stood there in the quite until both of them heard a faint whisper coming from the end of the blue path.

"Please my love come back to me I love you I know you will find your way" the voice whispered sounding almost like a secret being whispered in his ear. the instant the voice reached his ears the name of the one he had been looking for flashed in his mind "Ari." was the only thing Puck said before he tore off down the only path left. The one marked in blue.

With a smile Robin turn away from the path an vanished his job was over. Puck slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the palace's ward slowly he turned and looked over to his right, there he found Ari passed out half in a chair and half on the bed Puck was in his hand was inches away from Puck's and he was whispering in his sleep the same words over and over again. Please my love come back to me I love you I know you will find your way.

With a smile Puck used what little strength he had to reach down and take Ari's hand who started to wake up the moment he touch him. Ari opened his eyes and looked up at Puck his eyes showed him everything he needed to know even before Puck said "I love you too and thank you for showing me the way back." a smile on his face as blue eyes met red eyes.


	19. Healing

Over the course of the next few days, Ari was all but glued to Pucks side any time Puck needed something and he couldn't reach it for himself Ari would already have it in his hand. Although he had not been physically hurt Puck found that he didn't have very much strength to move about on his own.

"So whats going to happen with Moa how do fix him?" Puck asked one day while he was snuggled up against Ari. He knew that Ari was also worried about their child hood friend. "I don't know when I was in his mind it didn't look like he had done that to himself we both know that he was never the possessive type nor was he the type to obsess over a single person like that." Ari said putting his head on Puck's shoulder.

"I don't know how any of this works we both know my mind is not exactly whole either so is it possible that if we wait his mind would go back to normal?" Puck asked "No my love I'm afraid not your mind was split due to an event that happened in your past, your mind spit to save the person you are today from anymore pain. His looked like someone did that to him." Ari replied as they both looked over at their sleeping friend. "And whats worse is that I don't even know where to start as far as putting him back together." he continued.

As Puck continued to slowly reagin his strength he couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve to have his mate waiting on him hand and foot, for some reason he felt like he had betrayed him even though the memories of what had happened were still fuzzy.

Then on his tenth day stuck in the healers ward curled up next to the love of his life. Puck began to twitch in his sleep at first which didn't raise any alarm because he did on a occasion twitch when he was having dreams about being an animal. It wasn't until he started screaming and begging to be forgiven that not only woke Ari up but also has Caspian who had on the second day of puck being awake had left the ward to return to his normal day to day routine raceing into the room. "What happened he demanded as soon as he passed the thresh hold."

"Isn't is obvious he's having a nightmare." Ari growled as he tried to wake Puck up but with no result. After about ten minuets Puck sat straight up covered in sweat his eyes searched the dark for anyone. "Can someone turn on a light please." Puck whispered as one of the under healers came over with a small were light. One of the ones they use when they do their rounds checking on any patients staying over night. With a nod to thank her Puck took the light and put it on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you again and I begged for another's touch you must hate me you don't have to pretend anymore." Puck said as he locked eyes with Ari tears welling up inside them. "I don't hate you I could never and as for what happened you are not to blame the only one to blame is who ever messed with Moa's mind to drive him to do that to you." Ari said in a gentle voice pulling puck as close as he could. "I forgive you and I love you with every fiber of my being." he continued as he pulled Puck into a deep kiss hoping that in that one kiss he could put all of Puck's new fears to rest. "I'm going to destroy whoever hurt both of them." Ari thought after Puck broke the kiss and settled back down in bed and was sleep almost instantly.

"Well looks like I'm needed here night." Caspian said as he walked back to his own room.


	20. Mine

About two days after the night mare Puck had began to get fidgety and was able to get up and around on his own. "Ari if its ok do you think we could go, to the cottage and just be alone with each other? Please?" Puck all but begged as he snuggled his face into Ari's chest. Puck even though he had been reassured many times in the pass few days Puck couldn't help but still feel like he would lose Ari at anytime.

"Yes, my love we can. We can leave as soon as Yuki clears you." Ari said pulling him closer and nuzzled him letting out a small purr of his own. The two of them cuddled for about a half hour before the one person who could give Puck his freedom from the ward came in. "Good afternoon boys, I hope the two of you weren't going against the rules of the ward and tried anything." Yuki started as she walked in with Puck's chart. "Everything looks good, your last set of tests are back and there is no sign of the drug in your system, and your strength has also returned. So, I guess you're free to go just take it easy don't do anything stupid." She said signing off on the discharge order.

As quickly as he could Puck grabbed Ari and half dragged him out of the ward and up to their room. "Um, Puck, can you please slow down enough for me to get my feet under me or pick me up. I'm not so keen on getting dragged." Ari said as Puck pick him up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way. Once back in the room Puck tossed Ari on the bed and tried to speed his way over to the closet to get a back and pack some clothes for the both of them, only to find his self unable to move and crushed in to yet another hug.

"Slow down speed racer, you were told to take it easy, remember? I know you want to leave as soon as possible." Ari started but before he could say another word he found him self locked in a deep kiss and due to the element of surprise, he found himself pinned. "I love you." Puck said as he broke the kiss laid down next to him and cuddle closer. As soon as the surprise wore off Ari turned to return it only to find that Puck had fallen asleep next to him. With a smile Ari cuddled closer as well and fell asleep.


	21. i love you

The two of them left for the cottage first thing in the morning. Puck all but dragged Ari to their little hide away, he wanted to be alone away from family and people the only thing he wanted to do was spend time with the one person this whole thing had hurt the most. Ari could tell that Puck was stressed out by everything that had happened. "Now that he has a clean bill of health I'll just have to help him forget if only for a short time, I think I'll start with dinner, then a massage if that what he wants. This trip will do us both some good we can find out who did this, when both of us have had time to destress. His body language tells me he still thinks I'm going to leave him." Ari thought with a sigh as he followed Puck.

They reached the cottage around sunset, both of them went about the tasked that needed to be done. Puck took their bags to the bedroom as Ari took what he had bought for dinner to the kitchen so he could start cooking.

About an hour later as Ari was finishing up the last of the meal he felt arms wrap around his waist "Dinner is almost done, about 5 min." He said turning around to face Puck but before he could say another word he found himself pulled into a deep kiss. When Puck broke the kiss he looked Ari directly in the eye.

Even though Ari could not see the metallic blue aura that surrounded Puck the pleading wild look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. With dinner forgotten he let Puck take the lead to the room. As Puck lead Ari down the hall he decided that he wanted another kiss so with a quick turn as the only warning he pinned Ari against the wall and began to kissed him.

Slowly the kiss turned into a full make out as the two of them started to undress each other right there in the hall way. The two them fought for control of the make out one of them would get the upper hand and manage to remove one article clothing from the other before being forced to give up control to the other.

Before long Puck found himself pinned on the floor with nothing but his under garments on staring into a pair of predatory, bright blue eyes. "Ari... I."

Ari placed his finger on Puck's lips, "Shh, I love you."

Puck closed his eyes, "I love you, too, but-"

Ari silenced him with a kiss, "Well. One of us has clothes on... And well, it's not me... So." Ari pulled on the waistband of Puck's underwear.

Puck smiled. "Okay. Sounds like a problem... What are you going to do about it?"

Ari narrowed his eyes and tore the fabric. "That."

Puck's eyes widened, "Hey! I actually liked that pair!"

"Should have taken them off then." Ari gently kissed his neck.

Puck let out a soft moan. "Ahh, in the hallway?"

"Uh-huh." His kisses turned into soft bites on Puck's collar bone.

Puck shuddered at the sensation of his teeth, "But the bedroom." Puck started to struggle trying to get to the bedroom.

Ari pinned Puck down once again. "Robin. The bedroom isn't important, I just want you, I don't care where."

Puck looked into Ari's eyes, "Me?" Ari smiled and bit Puck's shoulder causing him to moan out in both pleasure and pain. "Oh, God! Ari I think I'm bleeding!"

Ari released his shoulder, "Yes, yes you are." Ari ran his finger down Puck's chest down to his hips. Ari leaned into a deep kiss. "I want you." Ari stared deep into Puck's eyes.

Puck took a deep breath, "What are you going to do about that? I suppose I could take the lead this time..." Puck gave a devious grin.

Ari matched his grin, "No.. I don't think so."

Puck groaned, "Stop teasing me then!"

"Alright, I won't tease you." Ari liked his fingers and penetrated his partner making him hiss in unexpected pain. Ari lifted Puck's hips and kissed one of Puck's knees, "Are you ready?"

Puck let out an excited gasp, "I need you."

In a fluid motion Ari removed his fingers and pushed himself into his partner. Puck arched his back, he loved the feeling of the lustful emotions and the physical feeling of being filled. Ari pulled Puck up so he was sitting in his lap, then pressed his lips on his neck and whispered, "You wanted to lead?"

Puck moaned out and began to move himself up and down picking up pace at the sound of Ari's pleasured moans.

Ari grabbed ahold of Puck's erect member and began pumping. Puck screamed out and stuttered, "Ah.. A-Ari, I'm going to..." Ari bit down on Puck's shoulder causing Puck to scream out and release himself.

Puck kept moving until he felt Ari release into him. "Put me down, you brute." Ari smiled and pulled Puck down on top of him on the floor.

Ari ran his fingers through Puck's hair, "I'm never going to leave you, Robin. I love you."

Puck smiled and hugged Ari tightly, "I love you, Ari."


	22. Food

As the two of them laid in the hallway holding each other. All of a sudden the smell of something burning quickly followed by the sound of the smoke detector startled both of them out of the half doze they had fallen into. "Oh, shit that would be dinner!" Was the only thing Ari said as the two of them ran the the kitchen.

The pot that had been left on the stove was smoking and caught fire as soon as they crossed the thresh hold. "I thought I was the only one that used the smoke detector as a timer and the talented enough to have food catch fire." Puck said with a small laugh as he put the fire out with a snap of his fingers.

"Ha Ha, very funny my love, just remember it was thanks to you that I forgot to turn off the stove." Ari growled playfully as Puck walked up to him and kissed his neck. "You know we may have to get a cook for this place if you keep burning food. You already told me that I'm only aloud to touch the microwave and the toaster. You told me that if i touch the stove I would be sleeping upside down for a week." Puck said as Ari returned the kisses.

Before the two of could start round two the sound of stomachs growling reminded both of them that they had not eaten since lunch. Ari knew that both Pucks physical and sexual appetites grew in the summer time and that if he didn't feed Puck soon all hell was going to break loose.

"Come on, lets gets dressed and we will go out to eat." Ari said as he picked Puck up and carried him to the room to get dressed. The room it self was beautifully decorated with solid oak furniture carved with very detailed carving of different kind of vine plants.

Once in the room Ari returned the favor from the day before and tossed Puck on to the king sized four poster canopy bed that had thick deep ocean blue cartins that could be used to block out light if who ever was still sleeping wanted, expect this time instead of Ari getting pulled into bed like he did Puck. Ari was able to keep him from grabbing him and instead he threw a change of clothes at him. Puck sat on the bed still as naked as a jay bird and watched Ari get dressed purring softly.

Finally he was able to convince himself that no Ari was not going to leave him, and that he was still very much wanted. "Why did it take this long? Am I really that stupid? Oh well after what happened in the hallway released the rest of the fears that I had." Puck thought to himself still not getting dressed

"Are you going to get dressed on your own or am I going to have to treat you like a kid and get you dressed my self." Ari said as he picked up Puck's shirt and began to get him dress he had managed to get his shirt on before Puck began a game of catch the Sidle. The two of them chased the each other for about ten minutes. "Well I guess your not hungry, but I am so I'm going to go get food." Ari said as he began to slowly head for the front door. "Hey wait for me!" Puck said as he quickly got dressed and met him at the door.

"That was mean using food like that" Puck wined as they headed out the door. It took them a little longer to get there because Puck kept playfully noming on Ari's arm begging for food. "You know if it wasn't for the fact that you do not look starved people would think that you never eat." Ari said with a small laugh.

They waited to be seated at their normal table at Puck's all time favorite restaurant. It was not some super fancy high class place just a simple hole in the wall mom and pop place. The main thing that kept bring both of them back was that the owners were judge free. They had their own permanat table because it was thanks to their return service that if the the owners wanted to they could retire. Their table was right next to the kitchen, which was perfect for them both of them because they had a nasty habit of having to replace people desserts.

Normally they would have been seated right way, but one of the newest servers had trip and fallen on her way out of the kitchen and in an attempts to save the tray of food she had been carrying, she tried to set it on the table but end up spilling it instead.

Twenty minuets and about 100 "I'm Sorry" later they were lead to their table where they received another 100 "I'm Sorry" from the young lady who was trying not to put any weight on her ankle which had began to bruise told. "Every one if I hear one more I'm Sorry about this someone is getting hurt." Ari said

"You are getting hangey aren't you" Puck said putting his head on Ari's shoulder as he nodded.

By time dinner was over the two of them stole 3 slices of cake apiece and very little of said cake was eaten most of it end up smashed in the others hair earning a smile out of everyone who was there. Their dinner time fun ended just as quickly as it had began when Puck noticed that there was a shady looking person who was staring right at the two of them.

"Ari can we go back now, that guy over there is creeping me out." Puck asked as he moved closer to Ari who looked over at the table the man was sitting at. Ari pulled Puck closer and left the money for the meal plus tip never looking away from the man. To make the situation even creepier the man never moved the entire time as they got up to leave.

"Who was that? and what did he want?" Puck asked looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed.

"I don't know but we are going to head back to the cottage I don't want any one to get hurt if he tired something." Ari said as the two of them headed back to the safety of the cottage.


	23. lost in thought

Once they were safely back in the cottage Puck wrapped his arms around Ari shaking. "I don't know why but that person kinda scared me, have you ever seen him before." he asked with his face in Ari shoulder. "No I haven't but there was something off about him almost like he was there but he wasn't at the same time but, I was able to get a read on him he is the same person who messed with Moa's mind." Ari said as he pulled Puck closer.

"Well I guess we know what he look like we can go looking for him later, I don't know about you but i want the old Moa back the one we grew up with before the trod was sealed and I was cut off." Puck said as the two of them walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Puck put his head in Ari's lap as he stretched out. "Hey I was going to do that." Ari said as he gave Puck a kiss. "Too bad I did it first" Puck said snuggling closer and closing his eyes purring.

Ari ran his fingers through Puck hair's lost in thought. "Who was that? and what are they after? It makes no since. Who are they after? Puck? Moa? Our family? What?" Ari thought balling his hands into fist earning a whimper out of Puck. "Don't pull my hair unless you plan on giving me more." Puck whimpered.

"Sorry my love I was lost in thought." Ari said giving him a kiss before leading him to the bed room for round two.


	24. Lets play a game

Ari found himself standing in what looked like the library of the palace. "What am I doing here and where is Puck?" he thought as he walked around the library. "Hello I see you have found my little toy. Did you like my handy work? Its not as messy as what you leave your victims in, but no big deal." a voice echoed through out the room "Who are you show yourself." Ari demanded with a growl showing his own fangs, his red eyes glowing with a murderous look.

"Easy, I'll revel my self in time for now I want to play a little game. Lets see just how much you care for your friend, and your mate. The rules are simple. Rule 1 No one is to know about our little game. Rule 2 you are to follow any and all instructions I give you. See simple enough right. Oh and if you refuse to play or you break any of my rules. I will shatter both the minds of your friend and your mate." The voice said with a laugh.

"looks like I have no choice what game am I playing that has such high stakes" Ari said as he continued to search for the voice's owner. "A simple game of fetch. I want the blood samples that came from Puck after you found him. Is that so hard?" the voice said.

"What makes you think my brother is going to let me just walk in and take those samples with out asking why I want them, he already knows I don't dabble in that kind of stuff." Ari said as he tried to figure out a way for him to get out of playing this game with out getting Puck's mind torn apart. Yes he did care for Moa but keeping his mind intact was more for Puck's sake then his own.

"Figure it out your a clever boy" the voice taunted as the library began to fade around him. Ari woke with a jerk of panic. "Dam it how did that voice get in my dream, and why dose he want the samples of Puck's blood?" He thought to himself as he watch Puck chase something in his sleep. "Well whatever he wants it for one thing is for sure its not going to be good." he thought as he laid back down. "Ari give me back my cookie you said I could have it after dinner." Puck said in his sleep as he rolled over and snuggled closer.

The next morning as the two of them began packing to leave Puck noticed that Ari was acting more with drawn then normal. "My love is something wrong we could stay a little long we don't have to go back." Puck said walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Puck want to go back home so that he could see if Moa was doing any better, but on the other hand he didn't know if Ari was ready to share his attention just yet.

"No nothing is wrong I'm just thinking about random things and I want to see if Moa is doing any better I miss the trouble the three of us got into growing up." Ari said as he turned in Pucks grip and returned the hug before they grabbed the bag and began the journey home.


	25. welcome back

Puck and Ari walked through the front door of the palace. "I love being at the cottage but nothing beats being home, what do you think my love?" Puck said as he turned around and proceed to walk backwards with his hands placed behind his head.

"Yes being home is wonderful, but like we both have said ten million times or more, home is where you and me are together. If I'm not mistaken it was you who started saying that." Ari said as he followed Puck back to the room to put there bags down before they headed off to the kitchen for to beg food from the cook.

The entire time they were putting this away Ari's mind was wondering back to the second to last night they were at the cottage. "What dose that person want with a sample of Puck's blood? What dose he intend to do with it? And why dose he say after we found him?" Ari thought as they turned to leave.

"My love whats the matter you seem moodier then normal." Puck said walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just worried about the man we saw the other day. Something about him tells me thats not the last we will see of him." Ari said taking puck's hand and holding it in his own.

"You think he might be the one who forced Moa to hurt me?" Puck asked as they walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. "Maybe its possible but what i don't understand is why. Why do any of this who is the real target, and what is the point?" Ari said.

"Welcome back you two I trust you had fun?" Yuki's voice said from behind them causing both of them to turn around "Hey Yuki yes we did and all those new fears I had are gone." Puck said as he snuggled back against Ari causing them to fall backwards on the floor. While falling Ari's normally retracted claws opened a large wound on puck's arm when he tried to reach out and catch himself.

"Sorry I didn't mean it i just wasn't expecting you to snuggle so I didn't have time to brace myself." Ari said as he pressed his hand over the wound and helped Puck get to the healer's ward. "Ari please stop leaving wounds on him that require stitches." Yuki said with a quite laugh as both boys blushed a little.

"Wait the voice said that it wanted the samples after we found him but it didn't say how long after." Ari thought as he picked up an empty vile and the rag that Yuki had used to clean the Puck's wound "Good the disinfected will make the sample useless" Ari thought as he wrung the rag out getting both the blood and Hydrogen peroxide into the vile. Then he tucked the vile into his pocket to be exchanged for hopefully the one who hurt Puck.


	26. Exchange

After getting stitched up after the accidental wounding Puck and Ari wonder down to the kitchen,

right away the sent of baked rabbit with potatoes and different kinds of herbs hit both of their noses causing them both to all but drool.

"Welcome back you two its been quite while you were gone and I have manage to keep all my sweets." the cooks voice said as she walked out of the freezer with two bowels of ice cream. "I was wondering when you two would come and see me." she said give each boy a bowel. "We just got back and you were suppose to be our first stop back but, thanks to me doing something stupid we ended up with me getting stitches." Puck said as he took a huge bite of ice cream.

The three of them talk for about thirty min before cook shooed them out so she continued to make dinner. "Well what should we do in the mean time, we still have at least two hours till dinner, so lets do something fun." Puck said all but bouncing off the walls his eyes wide betraying the sugar rush that he was now on. "How about we do this" Ari said pulling out a laser pointer and watched as puck's eyes focused on it. "You wouldn't dare." Puck started before Ari pressed the button and turned on the light, causing Puck to focus on the light before he began chasing it.

Ari continued to play with Puck until he felt himself doze off. "Hello again, I trust by now a clever boy like you has figured out a way to get what I asked of you." a voice purred. "Yes I got the sample now tell me where I can find you." Ari growled once again bearing fangs the same murderous look in his eyes. "Go to the edge of the forest right before you get to the shadow mountains, there is a small stream there leave the sample there." the voice purred. Once again before Ari could react the dream was over.

"Ari? Ari wake up whats the matter?" a very concerned Puck's voice rang in his ears. "Whats the matter my love." Ari said half asleep. "You were growling in your sleep and your fang were out, are you ok?" Puck asked sitting next to him and snuggling close. "Yeah just a bad dream. If you are ok with it I need to take a walk and calm down before I hurt you again, ok." Ari said hoping Puck would leave him alone.

"Ok just hurry back." Puck said as he kissed his cheek and bounced off to burn the rest of the sugar off. "I'm sorry one this I all over I'll tell you the rest of the story." Ari though as he got up to go deliver the sample.

It took him almost an hour to get to the place he was suppose to leave the vile. With a quick look around he placed the vile on a rock before he acted as though he was about to leave before he hid in one of the trees to wait for the person to come and get the sample. He did have to wait long before a young lady showed up and picked the vile up and started heading back deeper into the woods. "Coward sent an underling, thats fine I'll just follow her then." Ari thought as he followed the young girl from the trees.

After about another ten min they arrived at a large building painted to match the forest around it. but before Ari could get out of the tree he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. The last thing he saw before he blacked out of platinum blond hair.


	27. in chains

Ari woke up head pounding "Oww, my head." He said as tried to move his hand to his head only to find he could not move "What the." He said turning to see that he was chained to the wall with chains at his wrist, ankles, and neck. "Good morning, I must apologize for the chains but I can't have you running off and telling people where we are and neither can I have you tearing through everyone's mind now can I?" A voice said in his head. "I would be joining you in person but I'm a little busy right now looking over you mate's blood sample."

"Who are you?" Ari asked both mentally and out loud as he tried to use his own ability to invade someone mind trying to force the owner of the voice out into he open, but when he activated his gift not only was it blocked but he received a mental shock.

"I did tell you that I couldn't have you tearing through people's mind, what I failed to tell you was that you will get shocked." The voice said again this time with a small laugh as Ari fought the chains his red eyes shining with hate as he felt an electric charge through his body. "Looks like no matter what I do I going to get shocked." Ari thought.

About twenty mins later a man with platinum blond hair and silver walked into the room. "Well your probably wondering what I have planed for that blood sample?" The blond asked earning a growl as a response. "I intend to use your mate's blood to make the most powerful love potion ever made, of course you and I both know that you can't create love only lust." the blond man said. "Who the hell are you and what do you mean your going to use his blood to make a love potion? Ari asked as he tried his best to follow the other man.

"I don't have a name, because I don't exists. As for how I going to make this potion, I have learned to extract the glamor out of a Sidhe's blood and i have found that the stronger the love and lust one has for someone the stronger the potion." he started as he took a vile out of his pocket filled with a clear liquid. "Only a couple drops of this in their blood stream and it begins to cause that Sidhe to feel what ever emotion I want them to, after about three days all I have to do is drain the blood and refine the emotion." The man said as he stood only two feet away from Ari.

"Now your mate on the other hand is different he found you, his fated mate the most purest form of true selfless love. Before you and your brother found them I had my little toy test this on your mate and I gave him the antidote incase something went wrong." He started his silver eyes shining.

"Your mate gave me the most potent result. I have have used Mokota many times to test my work but every time I let him play with someone he was the dominate one, but Puck after dosed he played both roles. So now after I make sure the potion still works I intend to use you as bait to get Puck here and I'll make an unlimited supply." he giggled as he walked away.

"Well that was strange and made no since what so ever." Ari thought as he began to try and figure a way out of the chain.


	28. Plotting

Puck waited by the door waiting for Ari to come back but after about two hours he began to pace. "Hey Puck what's up you look like your waiting for some one?" Yuki said as she was walking out the door to go attend to some of her other patients that lived in town that were too weak to leave their homes.

"Oh hi Yuki. Yeah Ari should have been back by now he said he was going for a walk he had a bad dream and wanted to walk it off but that was two hours ago" Puck all but wined earning a quick laugh out of Yuki.

"Puck, he loves you more then anything maybe he got side track because he saw something at the market that he want to get you. Tell you what why don't you come with me on my rounds and if he's not back by then we will go find him ok" Yuki said knowing that it would be better for Puck to get out and do something then drive himself crazy waiting by the door. He was also quickly becoming a really good healer, he had the potential to become one of the best she had trained.

Mean while back with Ari.

"Oh this is starting to piss me off I'm getting tired of getting shocked" Ari growled to him self as he collapsed against the chains after his last attempted to break the chains ended with being shocked. "You look tired I have never seen him leave someone alone for any length of time" a soft female voice said from the corner. Turning to look at her Ari noticed that she had cats ears. "Your a werecat aren't you I have met your kind before, even if I could I'm not going to hurt you" Ari said in a soft voice. Slowly she move out of the shadows her calico hair hid her face and her bright green eyes. "Your not like the others you not one of the Sidhe. Are you one of his creations?" She asked

"No I'm not one of the Sidhe but my mate is. And I'm a vampire and he did not create me. My name is Ari what is yours" Ari asked her but before she could answer a visible bolt of lightning hit Ari square in the chest causing him to scream in pain. The young calico proofed into a cat a took of out of the room.

"You filthy liar you said this was the blood from your mate after you found him" The blond man from before said as he threw the vile smashing it against the wall just above Ari's head, before he fired off another bolt of lighting.

"Like the Fea I can not lie you told me to bring you a sample of his blood after we found him you never told me how long after. That sample is from earlier today." Ari said between painful breathes his chest felt like it was on fire every time he took a breath. "Now why don't I believe you." The blond said as he readied another bolt. "Believe what you want I can not lie and your the one who left the loop hole" Ari said panting he was getting tired of this person and getting shocked was really pissing him off.

The blond toured him for another twenty minuets before he realized he was no longer getting a reaction out of his captive. Shortly after he left the young calico came back in holdings bucket of water. "Hello again little one are you ok?" He asked looking up. As soon as he made eye contact with her she dumped the bucket of water one him, eyes went wide when the wounds started to heal. "Lilly my name is Lilly and your the same Ari who lives in the palace your mate is the summer's trickster Robin. I went to go find someone to help you but I could go very far. I did hear that water from a lake of pond would help you heal." Lilly said as she put the bucket down picked up a rage a walked over. "Your blood its.." She started "black I know be careful if it gets on you it will stain." Ari said as she began to clean some of the wounds that were still bleeding.

"Lilly do you know how the spells are placed the ones that have me bound?" Ari asked her as she carefully getting the tiny shards of glass from the vile out of his hair.

"Yes, and I know how to break them too but only the ones on the chains not on your gift. For the ones on the chains all you have to do is over load it with power but it will take time I can only help you regain your powers so fast." Lilly said as she finished getting the last of the glass out of his hair.

"When you are free can I go with you there is nothing left for me in Faery" Lilly asked as her green eyes shined with hope as they met Ari's red one. "Of course it it the least I can do to repay you for helping me get free" Ari said as he let out a huge yawn his fangs showing just a little. Before he drifted off to sleep letting his body rest and begin to heal.


	29. Searching

Puck stumbled back to the palace tired and drained. Turns out that it was good thing he had gone with Yuki on her rounds fifteen out of twenty patients were running fevers that he needed to break one of them refused to stay broken. "I want a long hot bath maybe I can get Ari to join me and I can use him as a pillow." Puck said as he got back up to their room only to find that His beloved Ari was not there. Puck took off down the hall thinking he was in one of his siblings rooms just hanging out waiting for Puck to come back. "Whoa where's the fire Robin." Caspian said as Puck damn near ran him over.

"Have you seen Ari around he's not in the room?" Puck said. "Have you tried using your bond with him to track him? Or did you get yourself so worked up you forgot you could do that." Caspian said "I forgot I could do that." Puck said as he cleared his mind and thought only about Ari. Tilting his head in confusion he found Ari in a building next to the shadow mountains.

"That's odd I don't remember a build being there." Puck said out loud. "Where?" Caspian asked seeing the confused look on Pucks face. "By the shadow mountains there is some kind of building there, I need to talk to Moa." Puck said stepping around Caspian and taking off to the healers ward.

Once he got there he noticed that Moa was no longer being kept sedated. Moa took one look at Puck before running over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "You didn't leave me here all by myself I knew you loved me it just took you a little bit." Moa said his grip getting tighter with every word. A couple of under healers tried to run to his aid but he waved them off. "Moa I need to breath you don't have to let go but can you loosen your grip" Puck said as nicely ask he could.

Once Moa loosen his grip Puck sat him down on one of the bed "Moa can you tell me anything about a building near the shadow mountains?" Puck asked but the reaction he got was not one he expected. "Please Robin please don't take me back there please!" Moa begged falling on his knees pulling on pucks shirt.

"It's ok I won't who ever is there has our friend. You remember Ari right." Puck asked pulling Moa into a tight hug. "If he has Ari then you might just want to count him lost by time we get there. His mind will be gone he won't be the Ari we know." Moa said for the the first sounding somewhat sane even his eye lost some of the crazed look.

"I have to get him back Moa I love him." Puck said

"Then go get him he if you don't then you will lose him." Moa said before the crazed look crept back into his eyes and his grip on Puck tighten back to that possessive grip. "Your mine I will never let you go never. Never." Moa said.

Once Moa started tightening his grip the under healer that was asigned to him quickly sedated him so Puck could leave. He walked up to Caspian's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Caspian's voice came from behind the door. "It me. Can I come in?" Puck asked as he opened the door

"Yes what is up." Caspian said turning to Puck book in his hand. Taking a deep breath Puck told him every thing that Moa had told him. "I'm going to go get him are you with me or am I going alone?" Puck said. "You are nuts if you think I'm going to let you walk in to build full of danger by your self? What kind of Knight do you think I am." Caspian said as he lightly hit Puck with his book before putting it down and following Puck out.

After taking about a half hour to get supplies ready, the two of them left the palace and headed to where Ari was being held. "First I'm taken and held captive now Ari. What did we do to be targeted?" Puck asked Caspian as they walked through the forest. "Your mated to a prince unfortunately you two will alway be targets for many things from someone who hates the family to a personal grudge." Caspian said. After that the two of them fell silent.

Once they got to the shadow mountains they saw the building. "How do we get in there to save him." Puck asked. "Why don't we make her get us in." Caspian said pointing to a calico cat with a bucket in her hand full of water. Nodding in agreement the two of them walked over. Caspian grabbed the young cat from behind causing her to drop the bucket full of water causing her to panic. "You caused me to spill the water that was for someone." She said twisting and turning to get out of his grip. "Who was that for tell me." Puck said as he stepped into her line of sight.

The young cat's eyes went wide "Your Robin Goodfellow, your mate is inside, the water is for him." She started as Caspian let her go she grabbed Pucks arm dragging him to a small door. "Follow me I'll take you too him." She said. The three of them walked down a darkened hallway to a room full of chains and against on wall a man with raven hair panting. "Ari!" Puck said as he raced across the room.

"Puck?" Ari asked looking up "are you really here this not a tick?" He said.


	30. Escape

"Yes my love I'm really here this not a trick, why would you think that." Puck asked as placed his hand on Ari's cheek. "The man that has him captured has been playing with his mind as punishment for bring him the wrong blood sample." Lilly said. "Lilly you brought him here?" Ari ask as if he don't see Puck.

"Yes he really is here I can't lie I brought you the one you love more than anything. He stands before you." Lilly said hoping the blond man had not broken her friend in such a short time. "Ari me and Puck are both here now snap out of it little brother before I kick your ass." Caspian said as walked up grabbed his brother by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Hey big brother I'm in trouble can you help me?" Ari asked his voice heavy with fatigue as he blue eyes met his brothers red ones. "I can see this. I'll help you." Caspian said as he grab the chains that held him in place and flooded the enchantments and the chains with power shattering them. Puck caught Ari before he hit the ground. "Ari I want you to stay next to this young man. Ok do not leave his side he will keep you safe while I go get the one who did this to you." Caspian said as he walked off down the hall.

"Well my brother has spoken. Looks like your stuck with me till he gets back. And your cute I'm going kiss you." Ari said as he pulled puck into a deep kiss. "We need to leave ok." Puck said panting a little mentally restraining himself. He wanted nothing more then to let Ari take him right then and there but his main task was to get Ari somewhere safe and fix him. Gently tugging on what remained of Ari shirt. They got about half way to the door before Puck felt Ari's hands running down his his back landing on his butt. "Ari can you please keep your hands to your self at least until we are somewhere safe please." Puck asked with a sigh as he moved Ari's hands.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. It feels right I find my self craving your kisses I want to make you mine." Ari said as he wrapped his arms around him gently tugging at the end of pucks shirt. Puck sighed and once again moved Ari's hands. "We need to keep moving unless you want us both to end up in chains." Puck said earning a growl out of Ari as he grab pucks hand and began to drag him out the back door. "Who would have thought that would be what I had to say to get him moving." Puck thought to him self.

As soon as they got out the back door Ari pinned puck against the wall and placed a very passionate kiss on his lips pushing his tongue into puck mouth. Ari moved so fast and so unexpectedly that puck didn't have the chance to stop him. Puck felt Ari tear his shirt off and begin to work on getting his pants undone. Puck couldn't help him self he arched into Ari touch and let out a quite moan as they broke the kiss. "Ari please we." Puck started before he was silents by a kiss. "I want you here and now it's all I can think about,I don't want to wait any longer." Ari whispered in his ear before running his tongue along the edge before he gently nibbled on it before he began to trail kisses down his neck causing puck to whimper as the kisses began to turn into full on bites.

"Ari we should probably...oh god" puck whimpered as Ari bit down on his collar bone. "Stop talking. Finally." Ari said as he finally got pucks pants undone dropping them around and trapping pucks ankles.

Before either on could move the encounter father a female voice cut through the mood "Robin your mate is not in his right mind right now. You have to stop him." Lilly said as she tried to pull Ari off of him. Before she know what was happening Ari had his hand around her neck. His blue eyes met her green ones wide with panic. "Ari let her go please she right you not in your right mind. Please let's go." Puck begged pulling his pants back up as he watched Ari internal debate.

After about two agonizing minutes Ari finally let her go. Puck rushed over to her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you ok Lilly? He normally doesn't mean to do that but like you said he is not in his right mind." Puck said helping her to stand. "It's ok I've had worst but that's not the point the point is how do we get a sex craved vampire somewhere safe with out him pinning you every few feet." Lilly said.

"Like this." Puck said useing his summer glamer to turn Ari into a cat. But as puck when to pick him up Ari turned into a large black hawk and took off in the direction of the palace. "Where is he going? Lilly asked with a hint of panic in her voice. "He is going home. If you can some how scare any member of his family enough their first instinct is to get home as fast as possible. Come on let's go" puck said as he turned into a dark read cat and waited for Lilly to do the same. They would be less noticeable as small cats once all hell broke loose.


	31. Teenager?

"I can't wait to get to my own bed and see my family again" a woman with long black hair and red eyes said as she walked up the path that would take her right through the front door of the palace. When a big black hawk flying in pure panic headed her direction. "Ari?" She said quietly to her self with a questioning look as soon as the hawk feet hit the ground Ari intently turned back an all but tackled her. "Sylvinns." Was the only thing he got to say before she pushed him to arms length and looked him over. "What happened to you?" Sylvainns asked pointing to his ruined shirt and some of the lighting burns that were still partially healed. "I got held captive big sister?" Ari said as tears threaten to fall "One I'm your little sister you are about five minuets older, and two how did they catch you." She said.

"I don't remember." He said as he looked down at the ground. "Let worry about that later for now let's get you to Yuki so she can fix these wounds ok." She said as she lead him back to the palace and to the ward. "Oh no his mental state has started to revert back it is a good thing he ran into you when he did Sylvainns." Yuki started the moment they entered the ward. "Any longer and we might have been dealing with a child's mind with full adult powers. But it looks like you stop him somewhere in his teens. I feel sorry for Puck." Yuki said as he grabbed Ari before he could follow the first pretty thing that walked into his line of sight.

"Why do you feel sorry for me. And welcome home Sylvaninns." Puck said as he changed back to his original form followed by Lilly. "Puck may I talk to you outside real quick." Sylvaninns said Puck nodded and followed her out. "Puck, Ari mind has revered back to his teen years he won't remember you or anything the two of you have done." She started.

"It's ok I already know he doesn't remember me but what I don't understand is what happened to cause him to do that." Puck said shaking a little. Sylvaninns pulled him into hug. "Whatever the person who had him was doing to him forced Ari to start retreating into his own mind to protect whatever information his captors were after, Robin he loves you more then anything. His mind will heal but for now he thinks he is a teenager that's why Yuki feels sorry for you." She said letting him go and walking back into the healers ward.

Confused Puck followed her back into the ward. As soon as he crossed the threshold he was swept up into a kiss. "There you are my sweet I was wondering where you went." Ari said as he tired once again to undo Pucks pants. "Ari not now you'er not fully healed yet." Puck said as he grabbed Ari's hands and held them. "But I want you now not later." Ari wined as he tried to get his hands free. "Ari listen to him or deal with me." Yuki said walking up with a small smile. "But Yuki all I need to do is go swimming in a lake and I'll be fine" Ari said as he stood closer to puck and began to nibble on his ear.

"I'll take care of him Yuki don't worry. We won't get into to much trouble. I'll make sure he takes a nap after we are done at the lake." Puck said as he pulled his face away for Ari before the teenage version found the one spot on his ear that would trigger the fight for dominance and he didn't know who would win that fight. Yuki nodded and shooed them both out.

"So are you going to swim with me or no." Ari asked. "I'm swimming with you I told your sister that I would keep you out of trouble." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his ear earning a laugh out of him. The two of them headed to the lake just out side the palace grounds.

"It's so blue and clear it beautiful." Ari said his eyes wide as he began to pull Puck closer to the water. "Did you bring us to Feary cause there is no way this lake is real at least not here." Ari said.

"No we are still in the same Realm, and this particular lake I made about two years ago for a close friend. It hidden so that only me and him can find it." Puck said. It wasn't a lie only him and Ari knew where this lake was and he really did create it for Ari. The lake was only about eight feet at the deepest and maybe twenty feet wide.

The two of them striped and jumped in. The first thing Ari did was swim to the center and dive underwater. "His body hasn't changed but his mind is so much younger would it be wrong if I.." Puck started saying to himself before he was pulled under water. "Hey no fair Ari I wasn't ready!" Puck said as he pulled Ari close to him. "I don't know why but normally I would have bedded any pretty thing male or female that crossed my path but for some reason I can't seem to look at anyone but you why? What is it about you that make you so irresistible to me?" Ari asked.

But before Puck could answer Ari had already pressed his lips against his and was working on forcing his tongue into Pucks mouth. He felt Ari's hands work to move over every inch of his bare skin looking for all the little turn on spots that would have Puck whimpering and begging for him in no time. Puck was so lost in the feeling of his mates hands exploring his body that he didn't notice until he felt the soft grass on his back that they had moved out of the water.

"I like you being underneath me and apparently so do you judging by this." Ari said as he stroked Puck's hard member causing him to whimper and wiggle in pleasure. "What a pretty sound it would sound so much better if you were begging for me too." Ari said as he began to move his hand very slowly. "Please don't tease me." Puck begged earning a small laugh out of Ari as he continued to move slowly. After about two minuets Puck decided that he had enough of the teasing and decided to turn the tables.

With a quick flip he had Ari pinned under him. "My turn to tease." Puck said as he grab Ari's member and began to move an even slower pace then Ari did. "Hey no fair don't tease me." Ari whimpered. "Then beg for me to take you I want to here you beg for me." Puck whispered in his ear before he began to trail kisses down his neck before stoping at his collar bone. With a smirk Puck bit his collar bone causing him to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Please do that again please." Ari begged. "Your going to have to do better then that I want you to scream my name." Puck said as he licked the bite mark.

"You'er cruel." Was the only response he got so Puck once again bit him this time hard enough to draw blood. "Oh God Puck!" Ari screamed as he bucked under him. At that Puck pushed his way inside him and began to move a slow pace his hand moving in time with his trusts. "Faster, harder please give me more!" Ari begged as he tried to get Puck to move faster and harder. At that puck began to move faster and harder with every cry before he finally found Ari's sweet spot.

"There! Oh Puck please more!" He begged as he arched into each thrust. Both of them were so loss in each other that there was no time to give a warning. Both of them released at the sametime. Puck collapsed next to Ari tired and sweaty. He felt a little guilty that he had taken advantage of the fact that this version of his beloved mate didn't know how to keep Puck from turning the tables.

Ari snuggled closer and whispered in his ear, "next time it's my turn." Was the last thing he said before passing out purring.


	32. Healing Moa

"You seem distracted lovely what's the matter?" Ari asked Puck two days after being rescued. "It's about a friend someone messed with his mind and now he is obsessed with me to the point that he has to be sedated most of the time." Puck said as he held Ari close to him still lost in though. "Do you mind if I take a look at him maybe with my gift I can help sound like you care for him so I want to help maybe I can be his friend to." Ari said as he carefully got out of Puck's grip and offered him his hand.

The two of them headed to the healers ward and found that Moa was up and about. "Robin! Ari! You have come to visit." Moa said as he ran up to them pulling them both in to a tight hug. "Do I know you?" Ari asked. "That's right he has grown up since we last saw him we all parted when we were kids, he won't Ari teen self won't remember." Puck thought.

"Seems you got to him to late just like me." Moa said turning to Puck. "May I look into your mind so that I can fix you." Ari said his voice holding a bit of a cool touch to it. Moa took a step back and nodded. It didn't take long for Ari to look at his mind. "I can fix that, hold on a moment." Ari said as he walked over to a table full of needles, picking one up Ari took the needle and used it to draw a sample of his blood. "Um Ari what are you doing?" Puck asked as he watch him. "You know nothing about my family and our blood do you my sweet." Ari said as he walked over to Moa.

"I know that sometimes your blood can be used to purge poison and drugs out of someone blood stream but that's in small dosages, but in large amounts it become a poison of it own." Puck started. "So are you telling me that Moa was drugged?" He finished earning a nodded out of Ari. "Who knew it would take a teenage version of himself to find the answer." Puck thought as Ari carefully injected the needle full of blood into Moa's arm.

It didn't take long for the blood to take effect. Moa hit his knees clutching his head in pain. "Make it stop please make it stop make the pain going away." Moa whimpered. "Ari what are you doing. Better question what the hell did you do to him." Yuki's voice came from the healer's office. "I fix him by giving him a small amount of my blood." Ari said turning to look at Yuki who had come out of the office. "His mind was clouded by a drug with no antidote so I used my blood as one." Ari said.

Yuki rolled her eyes and walked over to where Moa had collapse after Ari injected his blood into him.

"He will be out for a few hours after that his mind will be clear now weather he will remember or not is a different story. Ari! Robin! Not not in my ward." Yuki said with out even turning around. The two of them dropped their hands from each other. A few hours later Moa woke up in bed. "Where? What happened?" Moa said as he started to sit up in bed. As he looked around his eyes landed on puck who was sitting in a chair next to the bed his head resting on his hand sleeping softly.

"He is ok that's good but I can not be around him any more I would only hurt him again." Moa thought as slowly began to get out of bed all he wanted to do was leave but as he headed for the door he ran into Ari. "Where are you going at this hour?" He asked his normally red eyes slowly turning blue the closer he got to Puck. "I'm leaving Ari, before I hurt him again." Moa said as he stepped around Ari who made no move to stop him.

"Your not going to at least tell him goodbye, and they call me heartless." Ari said as he walked over to one of the shelves and pulled a blanket down and threw it over puck before picking him up and putting on one of the beds. "I don't want to hurt him again I have to leave." Moa said in a soft voice looking at the door. "Leave if that's what you want, at least say good bye before." Ari said as he laid down next to Puck pulling him close.

Moa walked over to one of the tables in the ward and found a piece of paper scribbled a few words on it before handing it to Ari and walking out the door.


	33. End

Caspian walked up to the front door of the palace dragging the half dead body of the blond haired man that took his brother prisoner by the throat, as he opened the door he ran into Moa. Grabbing him by the back of the shirt Caspian dragged both Moa and the blond to the healers ward. "Let me go, I have to leave, please." Moa begged as he fought to get out of Caspian's grip. "No, I will let you leave only after my sister clears you and only after you say goodbye in person." Caspian growled as he tighten his grip.

The two of them fell silent as the made there way to the ward. "Hey, Yuki, I brought you a surprise and found your missing patient." Caspian called as he crossed the thresh hold. "Thank you, Caspian, put Moa back on the bed and put him in the isolation room, I'll deal with him later." Yuki said. As she watched Caspian carry out her orders before walking over to Moa. "And where did you think you were going in the middle of the night?" She asked. "I need to leave before I hurt him again I know he will never forgive me, please, just let me leave." Moa begged. "No." Was the only thing Yuki said.

"Don't leave, please, it is ok we will fix everything." Puck muttered in his sleep as he rolled over and snugged closer to Ari who laughed and pulled him close. "There you have it he doesn't want you to leave, so don't." Ari said looking at Moa's dumbfounded look. "But he is asleep he doesn't know what he is saying." Moa said as he tried to get out of bed only to find himself pinned by Yuki.

"Asleep or not you will not leave until you talk to him. End of story." Yuki growled. Moa just looked away defeated he know it was pointless to fight the look in her eyes told him. "I will stay until he I have talked to him." Moa said as Yuki released him with a nod before walking away. "Well I'm tired so goodnight." Ari said as he once again pulled Puck close and dozed off himself, and Caspian walked out of the ward.

The next morning Puck woke up with Ari still snuggling him close, and Moa was sitting in the bed next to them. "Good morning Robin how did you sleep." Moa asked. "Good how are you doing?" Puck asked as he carefully with practice skill got up around Ari's hold. Slowly he walked over to Moa who flinched when he sat down on the bed.

"How much do you remember about what happened?" Puck asked. "I remember everything that I did I didn't mean to hurt you I couldn't control myself. I have to leave I'm sorry I can't stay." Moa said on the verge of tears. "I understand just make me a promise before you go that you will come back one day to see me." Puck said looking him in the eye. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I am able." Moa promised as he was pulled into a tight hug. After about a half hour Yuki cleared Moa to be on his way.

"Puck where are you? Are you ok?" Ari voice came from the bed that he was still sleeping in. Puck rushed over and gently shook him awake. Once awake Ari pulled puck into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I lost you, why are we in the healers ward?" Ari asked once he released Puck from his grip. "Well long story short you got caught and the man laying in isolation decided to toucher you and your mind reverted back to your teen years." Puck said snuggling close to him happy to have his Ari back. "Oh." Was the only reply Ari was able to give before Puck kissed him.

"So what information was he able to give you" Caspian asked turning to Yuki. "Nothing we didn't already either know or put together. It's a good thing we stopped him who knows what kind of trouble his little potion could have caused." Yuki said as the two of them watched Puck and Ari snuggle back down on the bed. "What should we do with him?" Caspian asked. " make and example of him he hurt not only your brother but your charge as well." Yuki said as she handed him the key to the room. "Just be sure to take that task out side of my ward this is a place for healing." Yuki said as she walked over to the sleeping couple and put a blanket over them. There hands were intertwined with each other and both of them had the biggest smile on their face.

"Sleep well you two and knowing you two will always have each other." Yuki said as she leaned over and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.


End file.
